User talk:Terminus50
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cerberus Hellhound page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamikaz (Talk) 00:20, January 28, 2010 AY Danm! You beat me to the punch to develope a Cerberus Supersoldier program. But I have to give props where they're do and you did do a great job here. Can I make a link to this page for the Cerberus page? Ubernerd101 00:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Like the look of the Hellhound's equipment so far man, good discussion to condense the pages in to one for easier maintenance and over all look. the page is really coming together. I know you are still thinking about the link to my page and vice versa but I was hoping as well that you would permit me to make a HellHound character of my own. I promise not to make him overpowered and out shadow your own work. My hope is to have fun with the character and work within the confines of the mass effect world and you own outline of Cerberus' Supersoldiers. Hope to hear from you soon. Ubernerd101 23:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RP Talk Aye Terminus, I have a couple (two) of characters planned for the Citadel Crisis RP; one being named Zero and the other being named Sihaya Zuluala. Once I've completed them, I hope you'll let them into the RP.--Wanye Kest 06:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Citadel Crisis Hey, Terminus. I have two characters planned for The Citadel Crisis, one being Arden Virness and the other being Klen Sharroth. Once I finish them, I hope you'll let them into the RP. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Breifing Room) 14:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) =RP Citadel Crisis= How can i join your RP?OmegaSpruz 15:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I just checked most of my work, and i can't find big spelling mistakes. I even used Word most of it are just names.OmegaSpruz 10:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) So, I pay more attention and correct my work and when I can join?OmegaSpruz 17:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I am not a native speaker, what are my biggest mistakes?OmegaSpruz 11:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RP Request Hello Terminus50, I would like it if you were to accept me into your upcoming RP. Redlightning312 17:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Done, I guess. I guess I'm done with my characters. Sorry that I haven't had much time to work on them, but I've had a busy schedule these 2 weeks. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Briefing Room) 05:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I finished them. I hope you keep them in the RP. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Briefing Room) 00:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So.... So, You haven't answered for few days, And Answer Please: Do you allow me or not? or If you is there even a small chance?OmegaSpruz 18:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Did it start? Did the Citadel Crisis RP start yet? I'm getting a little worried. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Briefing Room) 03:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC)